


Goodnight, Sunshine

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Sergio really, really like to talk on the phone <strike>in bed.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sunshine

Sergio groaned when he heard his phone spring to life in the middle of the night. He almost ignored it but the song that strained to be heard from under his pillow made him scramble to find it before it stopped ringing.

_Love, love me do! You knoow I love you! I'll aaalways be true! So, pleaaaaaase..._

"Hello?"

"God, I love your sleep voice."

Sergio smiled and laid back against his bed, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Hey, love."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Mm, it's okay. I was having crazy dreams anyway. ...Have you ever dressed up like the oldest daughter from The Brady Bunch?"

"...No?"

"Mn. Well, you should. You looked hot as hell."

Fernando laughed for that, rolling over to lay on his stomach in his bed, his back arching and making him feel sexy for a guilty, fleeting moment and he was sure hearing the smile in Sergio's voice had everything to do with it.

"I look cold as hell right now. It's freezing here tonight. I have two pairs of socks on and three blankets on the bed."

"Mmm, I bet you feel so warm and soft." Sergio actually sighed as he said this, turning to lay on his side and drawing one of his many pillows closer to him. Fernando didn't know that Sergio had one of the Torres jersey pillows from the LFC store.

"Remember the last time you came up and we both fit inside my huge sweater and slept like that, all snuggled up?" Fernando's voice got softer, more intimate, seeming to curl from the phone and into Sergio's ear in such a perfect way that it made Sergio's wrist ache.

"Nando..."

They both sighed at the same time and curled up into even tighter balls at the exact same time, thousands of kilometers away.

"Two-thousand and ninety-two kilometers."

"Twenty one hours and nine minutes."

They stayed quiet for a long moment, letting the distance sink in for what was probably the tenth time that day for both of them.

"Rafa doesn't want me to come back home for the friendly. He's afraid to risk me."

Sergio frowned, tightening his arms around his little Torres pillow. He opened his eyes and stared across the room, out the window and into the city that used to belong to them, both of them, only them.

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to risk you either. You're precious to the team and you know it. No one can stand the idea of anything happening to you."

Fernando smiled secretly to himself. He sometimes baited Sergio to get him to say things like that because he loved to hear it. No matter who else praised him, it always made his heart leap to hear it from Sergio.

"Del Bosque'll be calling us in the morning. That's why I'm awake. I can't wait to see you."

"God, Nando, I..." Sergio sighed again, reaching up to drag a hand through his hair that had gotten even shorter over the week. Fernando's hair superstition had found its way into his mind and so he kept finding himself in his hair stylist's chair as his games got worse and worse. "I've just had the worst fucking month since I've seen you. Everything has gone wrong. _Everything._ The only thing still sacred is the national team. Everything else is just... it's..."

"Ruined?"

" _Yes._ " Fernando wanted to cry for the obvious pain in Sergio's voice, for the way it tightened around that word.

"I remember that feeling." Fernando smiled almost fondly but it was mostly bitter, running his fingers over the tattered edge of one of Sergio's old Sevilla jerseys he always wore to bed. "National team always felt like an escape. Like a blank slate, you know? And it was always so comforting to know that I had you on the team because you always protect us, no matter what. It's still comforting, Sergio. Do you know that?"

Sergio found himself nodding numbly, on the verge of tears in the dead quiet of night in the even louder quiet of his empty apartment. The soft sniffle that Sergio accidentally let escape found its way to Fernando's ear and broke his heart. He tightened his hand on the phone and willed Sergio to feel it.

"Next week, Sese. We'll see each other next week. In three days, just _imagine._ I'll come to Madrid first and we'll spend the night at your place. Nowhere in the world is as soft as your bed. Especially with you in it."

"It's empty, Nando. Odi won't even sleep in it without you here. He sleeps on the couch and I swear he glares at me every night when you don't come shuffling in in those ratty old slippers of yours. It's been a year and a half, and he's still pissed at me that you're not here."

Fernando laughed again, relieving some of the tension in his chest. He ran his fingers over the crest on Sergio's old jersey before curling down to kiss it.

"Nando, I have been dying to kiss you. Do you know that? I haven't kissed someone in over a month, since I saw you last. I've been just... just..."

"I know, Sergio. I know." Fernando squirmed in his bed, obsessed now with just the thought of Sergio's mouth, with the thought of how making out was Sergio's honest-to-god favorite thing to do in the world, with how passionately he kissed, how well he used his tongue and how firm Sergio's hands were when they traveled over every freckled inch of his skin. "Just three days. And we won't leave your bed for hours and hours and hours and hours."

"Nando?"

"Hm?"

"...You too tired to get me off?"

Fernando muffled his laughter into Sergio's jersey, settling back against his pillows with a small moan of approval, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip. His voice dropped lower on pure instinct.

"What did you have in mind, gypsy?"

"I don't know, do you... have anything to suck on?" He could hear the blush in Sergio's voice, the give it took in him to make that request. It always took more than anyone would expect to get that sort of trusting intimacy out of Sergio. And Fernando knew that he alone received it no matter who else occupied Sergio's time in between their reunions.

He slid his finger in across his tongue, making sure the movement was heard through the receiver, that his lips made a nice sound when his finger retreated.

"You want it hard and slow or fast and wet?"

Fernando could tell by how breathless Sergio already was that he was jerking himself off, that he was finely tuned to any small sound or word that Fernando wanted to offer him. The idea of how much he turned Sergio on always made Fernando just a little more daring, a little more willing to do things he otherwise would never dream of doing. The list of those things that Sergio had gotten Fernando to do in the heat of the moment would make even the dirtiest of minds blush.

"Fast. Wet. Hungry."

"Mmmmm." Fernando closed his eyes, willing himself to get lost in this, to concentrating solely on making Sergio come (he was so good at it by now, it came so natural), pressing two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and noisily sucking and swallowing the spit around them. He heard Sergio's voice break as he moaned and his heart raced. He forced them in and out of his mouth quickly, a constant stream of moans making each thrust a staccato noise, an obscene, throaty sound that was the unmistakable sound of giving really good head, or at least the exact kind that Sergio loved.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_..." Sergio's voice was barely a whisper, barely a sound at all. His breath washed all through the receiver, the sound blurring and filling the phone as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. Fernando continued to moan as he sucked on his fingers, speeding up the in and out of them to keep up with the urgency of Sergio's noises, fancying that he could almost hear the pull and push of the skin on Sergio's dick as he jerked off. He pulled his fingers out with a loud pop and slurped on them, giving a full-throated, wanton, genuine purr as he lapped at his fingers, wishing with every fiber of his being that they were actually Sergio's dick, that he could be feeling him hit the back of his throat and then slide down into it like he was so good at, like Fernando was so good at taking. He panted against his fingers, his heart slamming in his chest as he listened to those inevitable sounds from the other end of the phone, those noises he knew better than any others, the gorgeous cries and whimpers of the beginning of Sergio's orgasm.

"Come."

Fernando closed his eyes as Sergio screamed full-voice into the phone, the squeak of the bed and the rush of Sergio's breath all so familiar and so vivid in his mind that he could just picture him laying there, could picture Sergio with his feet planted flat on his soft sheets, with his body arched full up off the bed to get closer to the tight fist of his hand, could almost hear the solid pop of his bare hips hitting the side of his hand as he thrust against it, could see the thick streams of come landing on Sergio's twitching stomach, on the sharp dips of his hipbones, on the smooth skin of his forearm and hand. He just listened to him, his own breathing as loud as Sergio's but not nearly as satisfied, listened to his soft curses and prayers and whispers that each had the word "Nando" laced through them.

"Love you, Sergio."

Sergio moaned again, completely sated and exhausted and still alone in his huge bed, a shaky hand wiping up the lines of semen from his body and discarding the tissues on the floor to be dealt with in the morning. He turned on his side once again and pulled his blankets up over his body, wrapping once again around the Liverpool jersey pillow.

"I love you, Nando. God, I love you."

"Three days."

"Please hurry here. Please?"

"Get some sleep, okay? And good luck on Saturday."

"Do you need me to--"

"No, I'll take care of myself." Fernando blushed again as he glanced down at his still wet fingers, as he thought about what he planned on doing with them. "You can take care of me on Monday."

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to... I'm going to make you never want to leave my bed again."

"I never want to leave your bed anyway."

"I love you, Fernando."

"Night, Sergio."

"Goodnight, sunshine."


End file.
